A Mother's Heart
by CatTheHalfa
Summary: Maddie decides that she and Danny need some bonding time. So she plans a trip to the woods, just to experience the nature. But what happens when some pesky ghosts and Phantom show up? Revelation fic. Mention of DxS Rated T cause I'm paranoid and language.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Maddie/Danny bonding fic... go easy on me guys!**

* * *

**Maddie POV**

"Danny, breakfast!" I called, flipping a pancake. There was something up with that boy. There has been for a few years now. He's seventeen and his unacceptable behavior is still going on. He's always coming home late, he's always injured, meaning he must be fighting someone.

Oh my God! My baby boy could be in a gang... although, he doesn't have any tattoos or own any weapons. And I know for a fact that he doesn't do drugs; we got him tested. But there is something going on with this boy...

"Hey, mom!" Danny said, grabbing his backpack and clipping the wristband that Sam got him on his wrist. He wore that everyday. Maybe it was girl problems. Danny and Sam have yet to get together, but I can tell he has strong feelings for her.

"Danny, I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you and I never bond anymore. So, after school, how would you like to go camping for the weekend?" I asked.

Danny blinked at me, as if he were surprised. Then, he nodded. "Yeah, sure, mom. Just you and me?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, just like old times."

Danny grinned boyishly. "Okay. Well, I gotta head to school!" He exclaimed, running for the door.

"Wait, what about breakfast?"

"No time! Gotta meet Sam to talk about the test." And with that he was out the door. I smiled and shook my head.

* * *

**And there you go, first chapter!**

**Yes, it was short.**

**Notice the hint at DxS? ;)**

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, three reviews already... thanks guys!**

**ghostanimal: Thanks! Yeah, I like this version of Danny better.**

**WhiteWinterStar: Yes, I know it was rushed, that's just my writing style. I start off a little rushed and then I slow it down. I don't know why, but I always get a lot of good feedback because of it. I also get writer's block a lot, so sorry!**

**DannySamLover20: Thanks!**

**Woo, okay, now that I'm done with the review thank you's thank you everyone for favoriting (yeah... that's not a word) and following!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Maddie POV**

"Mom, I'm home!" I heard Danny yell. I looked up from the Spector Deflector; it needed some work, and I was obviously going to take this one and the duplicate. There was no way I was going to let any ghosts bother us. Danny and I needed some time to talk.

"I'm down in the basement!" I called up the steps, walking back to my work. I was trying to make it so it prevented any ghost from coming within ten feet of the person wearing it. It would initially hurt the ghost, whether the device touched it or not.

I hadn't realized Danny had come down, so when he groaned, I jumped a little.

"Come on, mom... please don't tell me we're taking that." He folded his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course we are, Danny. We can't have any ghosts bothering us."

"Mom, I know this is asking a lot of you, but please. I don't want to take any Fenton inventions, _especially _not your Lipstick Laser."

I sighed. Was it worth it to risk our lives just to get in some bonding time? Maybe it was, hence the fact that I haven't spent time with my baby boy since he was fourteen.

"Fine, Danny. Now go pack your bag."

Danny grinned and ran up the steps. I quickly picked up the Spector Deflector and snuck it in my bag. Danny may not need to wear it, but I will, at least. Then that way, as long as he stays within ten feet of me, we'll both be safe.

I walked up the steps with my bag and the keys to the RV. Danny was already inside the RV, buckling up. I walked out and put my bag in the back with his.

"Alright, are you ready to go?"

Danny smirked. "Am I ever! It's going to be nice to get away from Amity for a while." A blue wisp came out of his mouth, and his smile faded. "Uh..."

"Danny?"

"I'll be right back, mom."

What in God's name was the blue thing? It looked like he was cold, or something... it was freaky.

He came back, and closed the door. "Alright, let's go."

I drove out of our parking spot and down the street. Something about that blue mist wouldn't let me stop thinking about it. There was no possible way he was cold, it's 80 degrees out. Maybe he had chewed minty gum... but that wouldn't make something come out of his mouth. Maybe I was seeing smells!

No, no... that only happens with LSD. What was it...?

"Mom, I think you can stop now. We're far enough into the woods, we can camp here."

I stopped the RV, getting our stuff out and laying it down.

"So, Danny, what do you want to do first?" I asked him. He was looking at the lake, grinning.

"What's so funny?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just remembering the time when the bo-" he stopped himself completely. Then he cleared his throat and said, "How about we just take a walk, mom?"

I nodded. "Sounds good. Just let me get the keys." I walked over to my bag and got out the keys. I also got out the Spector Deflector and put it on underneath my shirt. I put my keys in my pocket and turned on the device.

"Okay, let's go!"

As we walked down the trail, I noticed Danny wincing, as if he were in pain. Maybe he just had a stomachache.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... just a headache."

I nodded. "Danny, I know there's been something going on for the past few years... I need to know what's bothering you, honey."

He looked away from me. "There's nothing going on, Mom."

"Is it girl problems?"

"What? No, this isn't about Sam."

I stopped walking a raised an eyebrow. "I never even mentioned Sam's name."

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.

"Danny, I know you like her. And I know she likes you, too."

"Trust me, she doesn't. I'm a freak," he mumbled.

"Daniel James Fenton, you are not a freak!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest. "You are a smart, bright, young boy, and you need to stop doubting yourself."

Danny sighed. "Thanks, mom."

"You're my baby boy, and you're a very good kid."

He grinned.

* * *

**What did you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So wow!**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed!**

**So, here ya go, chapter three!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Maddie POV**

"Honey, are you okay? You look like you're in a lot of pain," I said to Danny, holding his arm. He was about to fall over, and he was gripping his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, mom," he gritted out through his teeth. He most certainly was not fine. I looked around frantically. There were no people nearby, but I knew the RV was at least five minutes away, and I had some pain medication in there.

"Hold on Danny, I'll be right back!"

I ran to the RV, and yanked open the door. grabbing the painkillers and slamming the door behind me. Okay, so maybe I was overreacting. It was just a headache, after all.

I walked up to Danny and touched his shoulder. He flinched violently, and clamped his mouth shut, as if he were about to scream.

"Danny? I have painkillers," I said, handing them to him. He opened them immediately, dumping two into his hand and popping them in his mouth, swallowing.

I smiled. "C'mon, let's go to the lake." Danny forced a smile and started walking with me to the lake. We were quiet on the way there, just enjoying the nature.

The walk was at least twenty feet, and we finally reached the lake.

"It's nice here," Danny said, his jaw clenched. I could tell he was still in pain, and that the medication wasn't helping.

I nodded. "Yes. I used to try to catch Phantom here."

"I know," he muttered.

"How did you know?"

"Uh... Dad told me." He rubbed the back of his neck.

I sighed. "It seems like he's impossible to catch."

"Who? Phantom?"

I nodded again. "Yes."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be captured, mom."

I shrugged. "He's destroying the city, and our society." I saw Danny's fists clench.

"Anyway, new subject," I said. "How's school going?"

Danny shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. Mr. Lancer is seriously getting on my nerves, though."

I laughed. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go make us some sandwiches."

I got up and walked towards the RV. I looked back behind me, and what I saw surprised me.

The painkillers Danny apparently swallowed, were in his hand. He stood up and threw them in the lake.

* * *

**Well?**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all you people!**

**I'm SO happy you guys are enjoying this story and that you like it.**

**Shout outs to:**

**GravityPhantomGirl12**

**DannyPhantomluver2**

**TerraOfLight**

**Ghostdog726**

**Starly910**

**MusicisMyLIFE612**

**ghostanimal**

**WhiteWinterStar**

**DannySamLover20**

**MonkeyWriter jr**

**Raven Black 731**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^ for favoriting and following my story!**

**Reviews:**

**MonkeyWriter jr: Thank you!**

**DannyPhantomluver2: Haha trust me, much more!**

**TerraOfLight: Yes, I am! Thanks!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Danny POV**

I threw the orange pills into the lake. Now that my mom was away from me for a bit, I could figure out what was going on with me.

Why was I in so much pain? I paced around, thinking about it. Were my powers shortening? Was I sick? Was there something going on with my ghost half?

Suddenly, my ghost sense went off. I groaned. C'mon, can't I go one freaking day without a ghost attack?

I looked around me, making sure my mom wasn't near.

"Goin' ghost!" I yelled. I felt the familiar white wings go up and down my body, and I smirked, floating up into the air.

"Alright, who's ruining my day this time?" I deadpanned, looking around.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Oh God, not you again. Didn't I just deal with you earlier?" I said, sucking him into the thermos. I sighed.

"Phantom!"

Oh, great. Now I get to deal with my mother.

I turned around and faced her. To my surprise, she didn't have any weapons on her.

But I was in pain once again.

My God, what is wrong with me? I gripped my body, squeezing my eyes shut.

"You can't fight, Phantom?" Mom snapped.

"Sorry, but I'm in a little pain here!" I shot back.

"That's impossible! Ghosts can't feel pain."

I snorted. "Then I must be a friggin' miracle!"

I quickly flew away and hid behind a tree, reverting back to Danny Fenton. I ran out.

"Mom, what happened? I heard you yelling."

She hugged me, and I just about screamed from the pain.

"Oh, Danny, thank God you're okay! That evil ghost kid was here."

I narrowed my eyes, but tried to get rid of the pain. Mom held me at arm's length, then hugged me again.

I felt something bulky while she was hugging me.

Oh my God... mom has the Spector Deflector... and she _upgraded it_.

* * *

**Does anyone else notice how Danny gets really cocky when he's Danny Phantom?**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter I'm posting today.**

**I will post more tomorrow though :D**

**Shoutouts!**

**kebby7130**

**The Magnetic Witch**

**The Writers Notebook**

**The Blood On My Knife**

**(For favoriting and following.)**

**Review replies!**

**The Writers Notebook: Yay! I love that you love it!**

**MonkeyWriter jr: Hahaha hereeeeeeeee you go!**

**MonkeyWriter jr: Glad you do :)**

**TerraOfLight: Yes, it was! Lol don't feel stupid!**

**Ghostanimal: Thanks! Yeah, I'm gonna add more details and such. This is the last update for today, so your wish has been granted! Thank you :)**

**DannySamLover20: Thanks!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Maddie POV**

I let go of Danny, walking with him back to the RV. I wanted to talk to him about Sam. Part of a mother's job in life is to help their children. And I needed to help Danny realize what's been going on right in front of him...

"Danny?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Look... I want to talk to you about Sam."

He stopped walking and looked at me. "Sam?"

I nodded.

His face went red. "What about her?"

"Well, I know you have strong feelings for her. Danny, you've liked her since freshman year."

"Uh... maybe..."

"And I know she likes you back."

Danny scoffed. "Yeah, right. Every girl wants a freak in her life, right? An overprotective, scrawny, meat-eating freak! Right mom?"

"Danny..." I trailed off, rethinking the subject.

"No! It's impossible to protect her, because she's so damn stubborn-"

"Daniel James Fenton!"

"She keeps _putting _herself in danger by helping me!"

_"Daniel!"_

He stopped his rant and looked at me, panting. He hung his head in his hands and shook his head. I sat down next to him.

"Danny, what do you mean by helping you? From bullies? Like that boy Dash?"

When I said Dash's name, his eyes flashed a bright green, and I jumped at the sight. No, no... that's impossible! My eyes are just deceiving me...

"No, just forget it."

I touched his shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him, and he flinched violently, just like before. I took my hand away, looking down at the grass.

"You know, Danny, if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. You know that right?"

Danny just nodded, wincing.

I needed to know why my baby boy was in so much pain. But when I hugged him, he did something unimaginable.

He screamed. A bloodcurdling scream.

"Danny?!"

He braced himself on his hands and knees as I stood up. He was panting heavily, shaking.

"Mom," he started.

"What, what!"

"I know you're wearing the Specter Deflector. Take it off."

What?

"What?"

"Take it off!"

"But, Danny, I-"

"Take. It. _OFF_!" He growled, looking up at me and eyes flashing green again.

I took it off and turned it off.

Danny sighed in relief.

And then he fell over.

* * *

**Well?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, hey all you people!**

**I vowed that I would post the next chapter after I woke up a little o.O**

**Plus, did you all want to see Danny have a meltdown?**

**What will it lead to...?**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**The Blood On My Knife**

**Nekofreeak349**

**(you know what for by now)**

**Review replies!**

**The Blood On My Knife: Thanks!**

**Katie: Thank you, glad you do!**

**Nekofreeak349: Lol thank you and here's your update!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Maddie POV**

I shook Danny frantically, screaming at the top of my lungs. "_Help! Somebody, help!_" But there was no answer. Tears were streaming down my face, and I rocked back and forth, hyperventilating.

While I was having my little breakdown, I didn't notice Danny open his eyes.

"Mom? Why are you crying?"

I looked up and wrapped him up in a bear hug. He hugged me tightly.

"It's okay, mom," he whispered. "I'm fine. And I'm not going anywhere." Since when did my baby become so brave?

"Daniel James Fenton, don't you _ever _scare me like that again. I thought you were dead!"

"Only half," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

That same blue mist I saw come out of his mouth earlier today came out again. I'm still trying to figure out what that is, since I know he's not cold and I'm not seeing smells.

"Puny whelp!" a voice boomed. I jumped, and looked up. Right in front of us, floating there, was an evil-looking ghost in a metal suit.

"Seriously?" Danny retorted. "You couldn't go one day without chasing me?"

Wait, what? First of all, when did Danny become so brave and cocky? Second of all, chasing my baby boy?!

"Of course not! I will have your pelt!"

"Dude, that's gross. And that remark is seriously getting old!"

The ghost charged up and energy ball between his hands, and threw it at Danny and me. Danny grabbed me and jumped out of the way. I looked back, staring at the dent in the ground from the energy ball. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a Fenton Thermos. Wait, what? How did he get one of those?

He sucked up the ghost into the thermos. "See ya, metalhead!"

"Danny, what was that?"

"Uh... his name is Skulker..."

"And he's _after you_?!"

Danny nodded sheepishly.

"Why?!"

"Uh... let's just say that... I kind of... hunt ghosts..."

"Daniel James Fenton, do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Yes, mom."

"Why would you do something so dangerous?!"

"Someone has to protect Amity Park!" he yelled back.

"That's our job, Daniel! Your father and I!"

"Well, you don't do a very good job of it," he shot back. "I've been fighting ghosts for three years, mom! I can't stand my life!"

"Oh please, Daniel! You have it _made_!"

Danny's eyes were now bright green, and I could tell they weren't changing back anytime soon.

"I have it _made_?! How would you feel if your own parents _hunted _you? How would you feel if they hated part of you with a _passion_? If they wanted to rip you molecule by molecule? If they didn't even realize that their own son is the infamous Danny Phantom?!"

"What...?"

"Shit."

* * *

**AHAHAHA cliffy! **

**Well? Like it?**

**REVIEW! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all you people!**

**Well, if it's another chapter you want, it's another chapter you get!**

**There will be about ten or more chapters in this story.**

**And looky here, we're already at seven! :D**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

** The same people, no new ones yet.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**The Writers Notebook: LOL here you go!**

**TerraOfLight: Or is he? LOL glad you are, here ya go ;D**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Maddie POV**

"Danny, what are you talking about?" I asked, very confused by his sudden outburst. He blinked, and his eyes were now blue. He looked shocked; more shocked than I was.

"No, no, no... I didn't just say that... please tell me I didn't just say that," he said, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Danny... what do you mean?"

He hung his head. "I'm sorry, mom..."

I thought about all this for a minute. Danny Fenton... Danny Phantom. Danny's eyes flash bright green when he's angry. Phantom has bright green eyes. Danny is always out past curfew. During those hours, Phantom is fighting ghosts. Danny fights ghosts. Phantom fights ghosts. Danny is always injured when he comes home.

Oh my God...

I've been hunting my own son...

"Danny, I'm so sorry!" I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He hugged me back.

"It's okay, mom."

"No, it's not! I've been hunting my own baby..."

Danny wiped the tears from his eyes, smiling a little. "You didn't know it was me."

"But we should have," I pointed out.

"Danny, how did this happen?"

He turned to the lake, folding his arms over his chest and sighing. "There was an accident with the ghost portal."

"What happened?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sam convinced me to go inside, just to check it out. So I had to put on one of those stupid jumpsuits." Danny laughed a little, smiling. "I remember Sam ripped Dad's face off me and said 'You can't go around with that on your chest'. But when I went inside, I put my hand on the wall. You and Dad put the 'on' button on the inside. So when I pushed it..." he trailed off.

I gasped. "But that kind of electrocution would have killed you..."

Danny nodded. "It did. Halfway, at least."

I nodded, imagining the pain Danny went through.

"How did Sam react?" I wondered.

"She never forgave herself, even to this day," he replied. "I keep telling her I love my powers, because I do."

"What about Tucker?"

Danny laughed. "He was freaked out, but he thinks it's awesome."

"Who else knows?"

"Jazz," he said. "She knew for a few weeks before she even told me."

I suddenly realized something. The Specter Deflector... that's what was hurting him this whole time.

"The belt was hurting you," I said.

Danny nodded. "That's why I told you to turn it off."

The same blue mist came out of his mouth again.

"Danny, what is that?"

"Oh, that's my ghost sense. It lets me know when a ghost is nearby."

"Hey, dipstick!"

I looked towards the voice and saw a ghost with flaming blue hair and a guitar.

"Seriously, Ember?" Danny retorted. "I just dealt with your stupid boyfriend."

"I'm goin' ghost!" Two white rings formed around Danny's waist. One went up, revealing a black top of a jumpsuit, white gloves, snowy white hair, and glowing green eyes. The other went down, showing the black bottoms of the jumpsuit with white boots. There was a DP symbol on his chest.

Danny flew up, his legs disappearing into a tail. He shot a ghost ray at Ember, and she flew back a little.

"Mom, throw me the thermos!"

I threw it to him. He then sucked Ember into the thermos, capping it.

He floated down to me and changed back, grinning.

"And that's my daily routine."

* * *

**Well? **

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**Hahaha I told you I'd update!**

**SHOUTOUTS! **

**Hoytti**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**pieluver1800: Thank you :)**

**MonkeyWriter jr: Thanks!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Maddie POV**

Danny reached into his pocket and put something in my hand. Confused, I looked down and was shocked to see my own invention. Fenton Phones.

I looked up from my hand and at Danny. "How did you get these?"

Danny shrugged. "Well, you had four pairs down in the lab. I have one. So do Sam, Tuck, and Jazz. Tucker was actually able to make another exact pair. You know, for emergencies. I always keep them with me. And I figured, since you're part of Team Phantom now, you'll need a pair."

I smiled and put them on. Turning them on, I heard Sam's voice.

"Danny? Danny!"

"Sam? It's Maddie." Sam sounded scared, and she was whispering, as if she didn't want to get caught.

"Oh, um... hi Mrs. Fenton..."

I gestured to Danny to turn his on, and he did so.

"Sam?"

"Danny, oh thank God!"

"What's wrong?" He sounded very concerned, almost scared.

"Guess who showed up," Tucker said. I guess when they use these, they're all talking together.

"Who?"

"The fruitloop," Sam whispered.

"And he has Sam," Tucker added.

Danny's eyes flashed a bright green. "Tucker, your job was to protect her while I was gone," he growled.

"Danny, I can protect myself!" Sam exclaimed. He ignored her.

"I know, Danny! But with that insane dude just flying around and duplicating himself like nobody's business, I can't keep track of him."

Danny held the bridge of his nose, sighing.

"Sam, did he hurt you? Because so help me God-"

"No, Danny. I'm fine. He just threw me in a supply closet."

"I'm on my way."

"Danny-" I started.

He shook his head. "No, mom. We have to do this. He has Sam."

"I'm coming with you," I replied. Danny nodded and 'went ghost', grabbing me and flying up in the air. I was in awe. We were going so fast, it was hard to look at everything.

I looked over at Danny. His face was determined, and I could tell he was very angry.

When we landed, we were in front of Vlad's house. Wait... what? Why were we here?

"Danny? Why are we here?" I asked him as we walked in.

"You'll see. Sam? Where are you?"

"First floor. By his cat's room."

"His cat has its own room?" Danny laughed. "Jeez, he really is a fruitloop. How did you manage to sneak the Fenton Phones in?"

"Easy. He only searched my pockets."

We reached the supply closet, and Danny kicked the door. It wouldn't budge, so he threw himself against it.

"Danny, stop. You're going to hurt yourself," Sam said.

"Thankfully, Vlad was stupid enough to lock the door from the outside."

Danny unlocked it, opening the door. Sam ran out and into his arms, and Danny hugged her tightly. He took her face in his hands.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh, Daniel, my boy. Did you really think it'd be that easy?"

* * *

**HAHA cliffy ;D**

**What did you think?**

**Notice the DXS? ;)**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, hey there guys!**

**You have no idea how happy I am that people actually like this!**

**I think this chapter is longer than the others.**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Boxofrogs101**

**wildninja1**

**SmokeLillies**

**Band Wizard**

**Dominochris**

**REVIEW REPLIES: (I can't remember if I already replied to these...)**

**kebby7130: Glad you do, and sorry hahaha.**

**DannySamLover20: I did, here's the next chapter!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW! (Just kidding, god I wish my version was a show -_-)**

* * *

**Maddie POV**

I turned towards the voice and was shocked to see The Wisconsin Ghost. His eyes were blood red. No pupil, no iris, just red. His hair was sticking up, and it almost looked like devil horns. He had sharp fangs, like a vampire. He also had a cape, and his suit was the opposite of Danny's. **(1)**

"Plasmius," Danny growled. Oh. So that was his name.

Plasmius was holding a remote with a big red button in the middle. **(2) **I eyed it suspiciously.

His eyes turned to me, and he smiled. It made me sick to my stomach. I could tell he was pure evil, just by looking at his eyes.

"Ah, Maddie. So nice of you to join us."

What? How did he know my name? Why was he in Vlad's house? What did that button do? So many questions swirled through my mind.

"Don't even think about it!" Danny snapped, jumping in front of me. Sam looked at me, a questioning look in her eye.

'You know?' she mouthed. I nodded, and she nodded back. Sam lifted her hand a little and spelled out 'I have a plan' in sign language. I nodded, and looked around, looking for an escape route.

Plasmius started walking towards Sam, and Danny wasn't having any of that. He shot two ghost rays at him, and Plasmius flew back and crashed into the wall. Wow... I didn't know Danny was _that _powerful.

Sam took my wrist and ran with me down the hall, throwing us into a nearby room. I slammed the door behind me.

"Sam, what about Danny? We can't just leave him out there with Plasmius!"

"Trust me, Mrs. Fenton, he's defeated Pariah Dark. He'll be fine. Now, how did you find out?"

"Um... well. There was this ghost in this metal suit-"

"Skulker."

"-Right. Anyway, Danny used the Fenton Thermos, and then I asked why he was after Danny. Danny said he hunted ghosts. So we got into an argument and Danny sort of had a breakdown. And it just slipped out."

Sam sighed. "He's clueless sometimes."

I laughed. "Yeah. Especially with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you have feelings for him."

Sam blinked. "Anyway, the plan."

"Right, what is it?"

"Sam? Mom? Where are you?" Danny said through the phones.

"We ran," Sam replied. "Don't worry, we're fine."

"Anyway, I was thinking. Do you have your Spector Deflector?"

I nodded. "Why?"

"Because if I can go out there, put it around the fruitloop, and turn it on, we can all escape."

"Sam, that's too risky," I said.

"Do you want Danny to be seriously hurt?"

"No-"

"Then gimme."

I sighed, giving her the belt. We snuck out and into the opening, where Danny and Plasmius were fighting.

"Let's get this straight, Vlad."

What?

Vlad? Oh God, he's half ghost too?!

"Stay away from my mom, dad, and friends. Stay away from Jazz. And stay away from my girlfriend!"

I blinked, shocked. I could tell Sam was shocked too. I guess Danny gets a little possessive now, considering he's now maturing.

Sam smirked, running out with the Specter Deflector. Vlad was facing Danny, with his back to us. She clipped the belt around him and turned it on. Immediately, Vlad started screaming.

Danny was shocked, and he grinned at Sam. He then flew us out the window.

As we were flying, Sam piped up a question that made me smile.

"So... your girlfriend, huh?"

The blush on Danny's face was priceless.

* * *

**EXPLANATIONS:**

**(1) Don't ask why I decided to put a description of Vlad in there, because I honestly have no idea.**

**(2) The big red button was supposed to make a cage drop on them, and whenever Danny would use his ghost powers, or any of them touch the bars, they would be electrocuted. **

**So?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, hello all you wonderful amazing people!**

**You have no idea how happy you people make me, just looking at the reviews...**

**So thank you all :')**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Brandyjin**

**dani-curtis-16**

**harrysowl**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**kebby7130: Thank you! I tend to post fast updates :D**

**DannySamLover20: Haha thanks, I did!**

**MonkeyWriter jr: Thank you, here you go!**

**Ghostdog726: Thank you!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Maddie POV**

Danny's face was tomato red by now, and he looked at Sam quickly, trying to think of an excuse.

"Uh... well, I mean... you're a girl... and my friend..." he stammered.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You never called Mia your girlfriend." **(1) **

"That's different..."

By this time, we had landed, and Danny was pacing back and forth, still in ghost form. Sam was just smirking, leaning against a tree, watching Danny try to explain himself. And I was just standing there, amused by this little talk they were having.

Sam finally walked over to Danny and hugged him around the neck. I could tell that was a lot more intimate than a normal hug. Danny in turn wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you for saving me," she murmured.

Danny smiled. "You're welcome."

I smiled at the two. They would be an adorable couple, if they would just admit their feelings for each other.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off, and Sam immediately let go of him. She walked over to her spider bag, pulling out a Fenton Anti-Creep Stick... or in other words, a bat with the word 'Fenton' on it...

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Oh, for the love of God!" Sam exclaimed, hitting the ghost over the head with the bat. It shook its head, pushing Sam out of the way. But Sam flew back, her back hitting the tree.

"Sam!" Danny and I exclaimed at the same time. I ran over to her, glancing back at Danny. He was sucking The Box Ghost into the thermos. Then he ran over to me and Sam.

"Dammit, Sam, I had it under control!" Danny said, searching her for any injuries. She narrowed her eyes.

"I was helping."

"Helping is getting yourself hurt?" he asked, pointing to a gash on the back of her shoulder.

She looked away. Danny sighed.

"Look, Sam. I know you were trying to help, and I appreciate that. But you're not indestructible."

At this point, he had a hand covering her wound, and it was glowing. I didn't understand what was going on, until I finally realized.

Danny has healing powers.

Sam looked up at him "You're not indestructible, either, Danny."

"More than you," he muttered. "You don't have ghost powers."

She looked down. "It's my fault you have them in the first place."

"Sam..."

"No, Danny. Imagine if I had ghost powers, I could hel-"

Danny cut her off, grabbing her upper arms. "No. Don't you _dare _go _anywhere near _that ghost portal."

"But-"

"_No!" _His eyes flashed a dangerous green, and Sam just nodded.

We all stood up, walking down a hill and towards Amity Park. I looked over at Danny, and he was staring at Sam intently. Oh my God, this boy is about to start drooling.

I walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Just tell her how you feel already," I whispered.

He blinked, surprised at my assertiveness.

"What? No! I can't-"

"Why not? She obviously feels the same way, and she loves both sides of you. I'm tired of seeing you so upset over not saying anything. It's time for you to step up and make a move."

He looked at me, shocked. Finally, he sighed. "Fine. But if it backfires, it's your fault."

I smiled, and pushed him towards Sam.

* * *

**Well...**

**(1) Mia is an OC of mine, and Tucker's girlfriend.**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

**So, I realize this chapter is probably shorter than the rest.**

**Sorry!**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**FanFic101Girl**

**cguev117**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**nicktoons5: Thank you :)**

**DannySamLover20: Thanks, here's the next chapter!**

**kebby7130: Thanks!**

**ItTicklesLikeCrazy: Thanks**

**SamXDanny: Thank you!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Danny POV**

My mom pushed me over to Sam, and I almost crashed into her. I regained my balance, clearing my throat.

Alright, Fenton. Calm down. She's your best friend.

"Uh... hey, Sam," I began. I was shaking. I had no idea how she would react to my confession, and it scared the hell out of me.

"Yeah, Danny?"

I gulped. "I um... I need to talk to you."

Sam stopped walking and looked up at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I... Sam... you're so important to me, Sam. When you help me fight ghosts, I get this horrible feeling in my chest. Because I know that at some point, something is going to happen to you, and I won't be able to stop it. You're always in danger because of me, Sam. Why do you think ghosts always go after you?"

Sam was blushing now, and she shook her head. "Because I'm the easiest one to get to in a fight?"

I took her hands in mine. "No. Because they know you're bait for me. Because I care about you, Sam."

She smiled. "I care about you, too, Danny."

I sighed. C'mon, Fenton! Tell her how you feel.

"What I'm trying to say is... I... I love you, Sam."

I closed my eyes, waiting to be slapped across the face. But it never came. Instead, I felt a pressure on my lips. I opened my eyes to find Sam kissing me. Oh my God. Samantha Manson is kissing me.

I felt her start to pull away, given I hadn't responded. But I quickly put my hands on her tiny waist, pulling her back towards me and kissing her with all I had.

"Ahem!" I heard my mom clear her throat, and Sam and I ripped apart.

"As happy as I am that you two are together now," she said, smiling. "Daniel, you have to tell your father."

I sighed, reverting back to Danny Fenton. And then my ghost sense went off.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I exclaimed, going ghost.

And then I heard barking. I grinned.

"Cujo!" I yelled as he jumped into my arms. He licked my face, and Sam laughed, coming over and scratching Cujo behind his ear.

"What's the matter, boy? Just wanted to visit me?" He barked happily.

I glanced at my mom, and the look on her face was priceless.

"Mom, this is Cujo. He's kind of like my dog."

"I've never seen him before."

I nodded. "He lives in the Ghost Zone."

Cujo then ran away, and we all started walking to my house. I took Sam's hand and kissed her cheek; she giggled.

We reached my house and went inside.

"Jack!" Mom called.

"Coming!" He bounded down the stairs, standing next to Mom.

"Danny, are you ready to tell your father?"

* * *

**Whew!**

**I hope you liked it, even though it was short!**

**Next chapter might be the last... :o**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

**Oh my God, I'm so happy for all the good feedback I'm getting!**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Jade of Silence**

**melanshi**

**Desert Racer**

**cool825**

**Gentle-Valera-Fox**

**WonderWomanXD**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**ItTicklesLikeCrazy: I know right!**

**Rose-Aki: Thanks :)**

**kebby7130: Lol! I have more!**

**WonderWomanXD: Thank you!**

**DannySamLover20: Thanks!**

**MonkeyWriter jr: I'm glad :)**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Danny POV**

"Tell me what?" Dad asked. I folded my arms across my chest uncomfortably. I honestly didn't want to tell him; Dad's the one who always goes insane over seeing a ghost. That just makes me wonder what he'll do if he finds out his own son is half ghost.

Sam rubbed my back in comfort, and I smiled a little. Maybe he will be accepting of it. Sam, Tuck, and Jazz sure are. Mom's getting used to it, but she still loves me either way.

I gulped. "Dad... remember when you first built the portal? Three years ago?"

"Of course, son."

"Well... it turns out that you put the 'on' button on the inside-"

"Mother of fudge, I have to fix that!"

"Dad!"

"Sorry. Go on."

"Anyway. I went inside... and pushed the button."

"While you were inside? Son, that powerful of an electrocution would have killed you!"

I nodded. "It did. Halfway."

Dad blinked. "What?"

"It infused ectoplasm into my DNA."

"I'm not catching on..."

I sighed. Better to just show him.

I let the white rings travel up and down my body. I closed my eyes tightly, afraid of his reaction.

Dad gasped. "You're... you're Invis-o-bil!"

My eyes snapped open, flashing a bright green. "Danny _Phantom_," I snapped.

He blinked. And again. And again. Then an enormous grin grew on his face.

"Son... it's okay. I accept you. Did you think I wasn't going to?"

I looked at the ground, reverting back to Danny Fenton. "Well, you were always saying you were going to rip Danny Phantom apart."

"Son... I am so sorry... and I am so proud of you-"

Dani burst through the door just then, grabbing onto me. She looked scared.

"Dani? What's wrong?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Mom exclaimed. "Who is she?"

"Oh. Um... Mom, Dad. This is Dani."

Dani nodded. "That's Dani with an 'i'."

"She's my clone. So I guess you could say she's my daughter."

Mom looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Plasmius created her from my DNA," I explained.

Mom nodded.

Dani yanked on my arm. "Technus is back! He upgraded him so much that I can't beat him by myself!"

Well, shit.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

**So, I have a question:**

**What POV should I do next chapter in?**

**Maddie**

**Danny**

**Sam**

**Jack**

**Whoever gets the most votes is who it will be in!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**tytaff**

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY**

**Vanessa1288**

**SamXDanny**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**WonderWomanXD: Thanks!**

**ItTicklesLikeCrazy: This story is going on a lot longer.**

**DannySamLover20: Thank you!**

**kebby7130: Haha! Danny has always been my favorite**

**Ice Queen: Lol!**

**FanFic101Girl: Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me!**

**Ice Queen: Thanks!**

**Guest: Hmmmmm... you never know what I'm planning :D**

**SamXDanny: Thanks!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Danny POV**

"Danny, who's Technus?" Mom asked.

I sighed. "He's this ghost that can link himself to any type of technology." **(1)**

"Sounds like a job for the Fentons!" Dad exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, the Fentons and Phantoms."

I gave him a look.

"And Tucker and Sam."

I nodded, turning to Dani. "Alright, Dani, where is he?"

"He's at Casper High."

"What's he doing at the school?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, Mom, I need you to call Tuck on the Fenton Phones. Dad, I need you to grab all the weapons you can. Dani, I need you to evacuate anybody who's in the school."

Dani nodded, going ghost and flying out towards Casper High. I turned towards Sam.

"Sam... I swear to God, if you make a stupid decision when we-"

She cut me off, kissing me quickly. "Relax, okay? How many times have you beaten Technus? Now let's go."

I nodded. Just then, Tucker came in, panting. "You called?"

"Technus got out of the Ghost Zone," I explained.

"Are you kidding me? I have to hack into his system again?"

"Sorry, Tuck."

He groaned.

"Alright," I said, going ghost. "Everyone get on me."

"You can carry all of us?" Mom asked.

"Definitely."

I wrapped one arm around Sam's waist, and the other around my mom. Dad got on my back and Tucker got on him. I flew out towards Casper High.

I landed inside the school, letting go of everyone. Dad got out all the weapons, getting them ready, and Tucker got out his PDA.

"Stay here," I said to the two. "Mom, Sam, and I will go find Technus and lure him here."

They nodded, and we ran out.

"Where do you think he is?" Just as mom asked that, my ghost sense went off.

Sam suddenly halted. "Computer room!" she yelled.

When we got there, sure enough, there was Technus. "Hey Tech-freak!" I shouted.

He turned towards me just as I shot a ghost ray at him.

Dani came next to me. "Everyone is outside," she said. I nodded.

Dani flew up, shooting a ghost ray at him. One of the pieces of technology came off.

"That's it!" Sam said.

"What?"

"Just get every device off him! Then you can send him back to the Ghost Zone."

I nodded.

I turned towards Sam, but she wasn't there. My eyes widened, and I looked back towards Technus. He had her in his hand, and Dani was trying to fight him off. My eyes narrowed.

I quickly grabbed Dani, moving her out of the way. Then I grabbed Sam from Technus, putting her next to Dani.

"What have I told you guys about messing with my girlfriend?!" I yelled, using my Ghostly Wail. All the devices flew off of him, and Mom sucked him into the Fenton Thermos.

I fell to my knees, panting. Sam, Dani, and Mom ran over to me.

"Danny!"

Sam took my face in her hands, looking into my eyes. I grinned weakly at her.

And then everything went black. **(2)**

* * *

**(1) I honestly can't remember exactly what kind of ghost Technus is, so don't hurt me!**

**(2) If I remember correctly, Danny always passes out from the ghostly wail because it uses so much energy.**

**Well?**

**Like it?**

**Love it? **

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I am so sorry I didn't update earlier this morning!**

**So to make it up to you guys I will be posting TWO chapters today!**

**Hip hip hooray!**

**And thank you so much for correcting me on the Ghostly Wail thing! But I made an excuse for it lol!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**KP100**

**Sarahbear56**

**UgunsGreka Fans**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**SamXDanny: Thank you! I promise that the chapter after this will be in Sam's POV! :)**

**ItTicklesLikeCrazy: Yeah no problem. Thanks for correcting me on that!**

**FanFic101Girl: Thank you for bringing that up! Omg you are so freaking nice, thank you!**

**kebby7130: Thanks!**

**DannySamLover20: Thank you, I will!**

**TerraOfLight: That's exactly who I did!**

**sohrem666: Thank you so much for clearing that up! Honestly, I have watched every single episode over and over so I don't know why I forgot that. Thanks!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Maddie POV**

"Danny, wake up!" Sam exclaimed, shaking him.

"Does this usually happen?" I asked, fearful for my son.

She shook her head. "Only if he's really weak. Or he just changes back to normal. I don't know what's going on."

Danny's eyes opened, flashing green for a second. He blinked. "Whoa," he muttered.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed, turning back to him. He laughed lightly as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Sam, I'm fine. I promise."

"Daniel James Fenton, you passed out!" I said.

He nodded. "It happens once in a great while. I haven't had to use the Wail in a long time, so I physically wasn't prepared." **(1) **

"Then why did you?" Sam asked.

Danny's eyes narrowed, and he sat up fully. "Technus had you. He was about to crush you, Sam."

"Yeah, but you got me out of his grasp _before _you went all hectic."

"Sam, this is what I'm talking about! They go to you because they know that sets me off."

"If I didn't make you go into the ghost portal this wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

Oh dear. They were having their first fight. Dani and I sat and watched, amused.

"Sam!" He took her face in his hands. "I love my powers. I love the fact that _you _gave me these powers. And I love you."

She smiled a little. "I love you, too, Danny."

Danny leaned in and kissed Sam. I smiled, but when it started escalating, I cleared my throat. They parted and smiled apologetically.

"As heartwarming as this is, we need to get home," I said.

"Yeah, c'mon Dad!" Dani exclaimed, running out of the school. My eyes widened, and I glanced over at Danny. He had the biggest grin on his face, and Sam's smile was huge.

Oh God, no. Danny was way too young to be a father. His eighteenth birthday was tomorrow. **(2)**

Although...

It's not like he got Sam pregnant. Dani was created from Danny's DNA alone...

Or... was she?

* * *

**(1) See how I fixed that? ;D**

**(2) Yes, I understand his birthday is unknown.**

**Hope you liked it. **

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah, I told you two chapters in one day**

**Whooo!**

**SHOUTOUTS TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED AND REVIEWED SINCE THERE HAVE BEEN NO NEW ONES IN FIVE MINUTES LOL**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Sam POV**

I watched Danny's face break out into a huge grin after Dani called him Dad. That just made me smile. In all honesty, Danielle was like a daughter to me.

"I am going to be a great father someday!" Danny exclaimed. I giggled. I loved Danny with all my heart, and it was true. He would be a great father.

My God, Sam, shut up. You're eighteen.

I helped Danny up, and we all walked out into the hall.

"Hey, I thought we were going to kick that ghost's butt!" Jack exclaimed.

Danny shrugged. "I kind of went off on him."

"Well, that's okay."

I smiled. "Yeah, Danny was just protecting me," I said, kissing his cheek.

Tucker's jaw dropped. "Wait. Did you just...?"

Danny nodded. "We're together now."

Tuck turned to Jack. "Alright, Mr. Fenton. 300 dollars. Pay up."

"You bet on us?" I asked incredulously.

Tucker grinned. I sighed.

"Alright, let's go home."

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

We reached Fenton works, walking inside. Dani was already there, messing around on her phone.

"Hey, you're finally back!" she said, looking up. "Thought something might have happened."

"I'm starving!" Tucker exclaimed.

"How's pizza?" Maddie asked.

"Great," we all replied.

"Pepperoni okay?" Danny asked, bending down to Dani's level. He stopped breathing.

"What's wrong?"

"Dani... why are there little flecks of purple in your eyes?"

* * *

**AHAHAHA I KNOW I'M SO EVIL!**

**Sorry for making this so short.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Yes, I know I was SO evil to put that ending to last chapter!**

**And I apologize for this chapter being so short.**

**I don't think it's very good.**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**epiclicious**

**Blaze Grayson**

**Baddest-InTown**

**nicktoons5**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**kebby7130: Lol oh my god you don't know how hard I just laughed! XD Thank you so much :)**

**DannySamLover20: Thanks!**

**WonderWomanXD: I am, aren't I? xD**

** : Thanks for being obsessed! LOL. No, I'm a girl, sorry xD**

**Baddest-InTown: Lol! Thanks!**

**ItTicklesLikeCrazy: Yay!**

**SamXDanny: Oh darn, you've figured it out :P Thank you!**

**Mistheart150: I know.**

**Blaze Grayson A.K.A Ice Flame: Thanks!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS HEAVY KISSING. (I guess.) IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW! :D**

* * *

**Danny POV**

My breath caught in my throat. How is that even possible?

"She has what?!" Mom shrieked.

Sam ran over next to me, looking at Dani's eyes.

"Oh my God, my baby boy is a father!"

I gave Mom a stern look. "I didn't get Sam pregnant, Mom!"

"Then why is there purple in her eyes?"

"I don't know!"

"Sam, did Vlad ever do anything unusual to you?" I asked. "Like make you spit or fight you or scratch you or something?"

Sam looked at me. "Once when we were taking him down, he grabbed me by the hair. That was years ago. I didn't think anything of it."

"He must have gotten some of your hair..." I said, trailing off and looking at Dani.

"So... that means..."

"Sam... you're Dani's mother... we're parents..."

Sam gulped. "I'm too young to be a mother."

"Calm down. You didn't give birth. She just has your DNA."

She nodded.

"So... Sam's my mom?" Dani asked.

I nodded.

She grinned. "Awesome!"

Sam had a huge smile on her face, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Mom, while you order the pizza, Sam, Tuck and I need to talk upstairs."

Mom nodded, still a little shaken.

"What about me?" Dani asked.

"Stay down here with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," I replied, going upstairs with Sam and Tucker. Walking into my room, I closed the door behind us and sat on my floor, leaning against my bed. Sam came over and leaned against my chest. I smiled and stroked her hair.

"Alright, you have a freaking daughter!" Tuck exclaimed.

"She was created from both of our DNA," I pointed out. "Sam and I never did anything more than kiss; she didn't give birth."

He blinked, then grinned. "Woohoo! I'm an uncle!" He started towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To call Mia!" And then he was out the door. **(1)**

Sam turned around in my arms, smiling. "We're parents."

I grinned. "Yeah."

She leaned in and captured her lips with mine, closing her eyes. My own eyes closed and I kissed her back, pulling her even closer. She slowly slid her hands up around my neck. I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She happily obliged, pushing her tongue inside my mouth. I fought for dominance, winning, and picking her up. I pushed her against the wall, biting her lip.

"Aww, gross!" I heard Tucker yell. Sam and I parted, gasping for air. We grinned at him.

"Get used to it, Tuck."

Suddenly, my ghost sense went off.

And that was when I heard my mother scream.

"DANIELLE!"

* * *

**Ahahahaha I'm so evil.**

**(1) Again, Mia is my OC.**

**Like it? REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So yeah, I decided to post another chapter today!**

**GUYS PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME IDEAS YOU WANT ME TO DO EITHER FOR A CHAPTER OF ONE OF MY STORIES, A CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY, OR A STORY IDEA**

**I really hope you like this one!**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Bordzia**

**jubilationbella**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**nicktoons5: Thank you :)**

**Blaze Grayson A.K.A Ice Flame: Thanks!**

**MonkeyWriter jr: Lol sorry!**

**Baddest-InTown: LOL you just made my day!**

**SamXDanny: Thank you!**

** : Sorry, what exactly do you mean?**

**kebby7130: Haha sorry, and thank you!**

**WonderWomanXD: Haha sorry!**

**Bordzia: Right? **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Maddie POV**

I bent over Dani in shock. What in God's name caused this?

Before I could do anything, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were by Danny's side in an instant.

"Dani!" Danny yelled, shaking her helplessly with tears brewing in his eyes.

"She passed out!" Tucker exclaimed.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Danny growled. I frowned at his choice of words, but decided it was appropriate in this situation.

"An electric shock!" Sam said.

"What?"

"Danny, remember that time you passed out at my house? I didn't know how to wake you up, so I had to shock you."

He nodded.

"Well, all we have to do is shock her! Some type of electricity."

"The Spector Deflector!" Jack exclaimed.

Danny's eyes flashed a vibrant green. "I am _not _hurting my daughter with that thing!"

"Danny, we'll turn it to a very low setting," I promised.

He hesitated for a second, then sighed. "Fine."

I got out the belt, turning it to the lowest possible setting. Then I put it around Dani, and turned it on.

Her body shook, and her eyes flashed open, glowing a bright green.

"Get this thing off of me!" she yelled, shooting a ghost ray at the belt, effectively destroying it.

Dani sat up, dusting herself off. "Stupid Fenton inventions," she muttered.

"Dani!" Sam and Danny yelled, hugging her.

"I'm fine, guys."

"Danielle Elizabeth Fenton," Danny scolded. "Your powers shorted out. From now on you are going to train with me until you are able to control all of your powers. Understood?"

Wow; I had never seen Danny speak with such... authority. It was amazing to see my baby taking such responsibility.

I looked over at Sam, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Danny asked.

She wiped her eyes. "You gave her my middle name?"

Danny smiled. "She's part of you, too."

Sam hugged Danny, kissing him quickly. He grinned goofily.

"Welcome home, Dani."

* * *

**NO this is not the last chapter!**

**Like it?**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh my God guys I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update!**

**I just started school Monday, so yeah.**

**Anyway.**

**GUYS AGAIN PLEASE PM ME IDEAS FOR STORIES, CHAPTERS FOR MY STORIES, OR SEQUELS!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**jh831**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Butterfly582: Thank you!**

**ItTicklesLikeCrazy: Thanks!**

**The Writers Notebook: What does jeaj mean...?**

**Blaze Grayson A.K.A Ice Flame: Thank you :)**

**DannySamLover20: Thanks!**

**SamXDanny: Thanks :)**

**kebby7130: Thank you :)**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter focuses on Danny/Sam fluff only. I just wanted to put that out there before I got any possible hate reviews like 'this has nothing to do with the story line', or something like that. Anyway, here you go!**

**Danny POV**

Sam was staring at the wall, smiling. I blinked, confused. Walking over to her, I hugged her from behind.

"What's up?" I whispered.

She smiled, shaking her head. "Just trying to digest the fact that you love me."

I grinned, kissing her neck lightly. "Of course I do, who wouldn't?"

She giggled. "You know I love you, right?"

I smirked. "Who wouldn't?" I repeated.

Sam turned in my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You're just full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little."

Before she could say anything, I leaned down and kissed her. She responded immediately, one hand holding my cheek. I smiled into it, pulling away. Sam pouted.

I reached into my pocket, searching for the black velvet box. I silently sighed in relief when I found it. I left it in my pocket, only because I was waiting for the right time.

My ghost sense went off, and I groaned.

And now was definitely not the right time.

* * *

**So yeah, I apologize for the shortness! **

**Did you like it?**

**I would have made it even fluffier if I had time, but I am literally on my way out the door, and I just wanted to leave you guys with this short little piece!**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys!**

**So yes, last chapter was really short and I apologize for that!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**AmnaMoto**

**mihane100**

**TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**ItTicklesLikeCrazy: Thanks!**

**kebby7130: Thank you!**

**SamXDanny: Yes, he's going to propose! Yeah they just got together, but he's also loved her for a very long time, and she's loved him for a very long time. Since we didn't see Danny's POV for a lot of the story, it wasn't known that he was going to propose, together or not. XD Thank you for reading and loving it ^_^**

**FanFic101Girl: Thank you! :)**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is the FINAL CHAPTER! (Possibly, it depends on if I get pms or ideas) Don't hate me! IF YOU WANT ME TO DO A SEQUEL, PLEASE TELL ME! It would not be on Maddie/Danny bonding, it would be Danny/Sam after marriage.**

**A/N: If you would like me to do a Jack/Danny bonding fic, PLEASE TELL ME.**

**Maddie POV**

I sighed in realization. Wow. Two weeks ago, I had found out that my baby boy was Danny Phantom. Now, we're closer than ever before. I guess it just goes to show that secrets are no fun. **(1)**

"Mom!" Danny shouted, running down the steps with Dani. He seemed flustered, scared, and lost.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I can't find the ring!"

"What ring?"

He gulped, rubbing the back of his neck. "The... engagement ring..."

"You're going to propose?!" I squealed, smiling from ear to ear.

Danny sighed. "Yes. But I can't find the ring!"

"Oh no!"

Just then Sam came downstairs, fully dressed. Instead of her usual outfit, she had on black skinny jeans and a purple shirt, with her normal combat boots. She had very light makeup on, and she let her hair down for once.

Danny was shell-shocked. His mouth tried forming words, but he couldn't speak. Sam just smiled shyly.

"Wow, Sam... you look... um..."

She giggled. "Thanks, Danny."

He shook his head, his face serious. He was about to say something, when Tucker burst through the door.

"Sup, Team Phantom?" he said, coming over and sitting with Danny, Dani, and Sam at the counter.

"Dad lost-"

Danny put his hand over Dani's mouth. "Nothing, nothing."

Just then, Sam's phone rang, and she walked outside to take the call.

"I lost the ring, man!"

Tucker laughed.

"No you didn't, man. Remember? You told me to double check the stone," he said, handing the ring to Danny. He sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Tuck."

We hadn't noticed that Sam had walked back into the room, and was standing there, mouth open.

I pointed to Sam, and Danny's face went white. "Uh, Sam! I didn't hear you come in..."

"Danny... what is that?"

"Uh...I... um..." Danny sighed, taking the ring from Tucker and walking over to Sam.

"I've had it for a while now. I just never knew the right time," he said, getting down on one knee. I smiled. "Sam... I know we've only been dating for a little bit now... but I've loved you for such a long time. You're so beautiful, kind, amazing, butt-kicking girl that I really wanted to be my girlfriend... but now... I want you to be my wife. Samantha Elizabeth Manson... will you marry me?"

Tears were shining in Sam's eyes, and she was smiling. She nodded quickly. "Yes."

Danny grinned. "Yes?"

"Yes. Yes! A million times yes!"

Danny got up and picked Sam up, spinning her around. He kissed her, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"It's perfect. You're perfect."

* * *

**(1) Secrets Are No Fun is another DP story of mine.**

**Yes, I know this chapter was short too but as I said I've had school, a ton of homework, and it's just... ugh.**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**GUYS OH MY GOD THIS IS IT!**

**THIS IS THE EPILOUGE!**

**Don't worry! I am writing a story about Danny and Sam's child in her teenage years (not Dani)! It will be called Amethyst, so please treat it like you treated this one :)**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**glraxaystarfire katniss**

**Can't Stop Fangirling**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Blaze Grayson A.K.A Ice Flame: Thank you!**

**ItTicklesLikeCrazy: Thank you haha maybe I'll make a one shot on the wedding!**

**Guest: LOL fluff overload!**

**SamXDanny: You have literally given me some of the best ideas for the story lol. I am making a sequel, but it's on their daughter in her teenage years (not Dani.) I will make a one-shot about Sam and Danny (their wedding and marriage)**

**DannySamLover20: Thanks!**

**kebby7130: Lol you can borrow some of my feels!**

**FanFic101Girl: Thank you!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"It's a girl!" the doctor shouted, handing the bundle of life to Samantha Fenton. Sam smiled up at Danny, happy tears brimming in her eyes.

"She's so beautiful," Jazz whispered.

"She's like a little ball of happiness," Maddie said.

The baby's cries filled the room, indicating that it was healthy.

The doctor took the baby to get it cleaned up, smiling as he went.

Danny smiled at Sam. "We have two kids now."

Sam nodded. "Both girls."

Jack and Tucker grinned. "Just wait until Dani is a teenager. She'll have guys all over her," Tucker said.

Danny's eyes flashed green for a moment. "Don't even get me started."

Sam laughed.

Just then the doctor brought the baby back, wrapped up in a pink blanket. He handed her to Sam.

"Ill leave the family to it," he said, and then walked out.

"What are you going to name her?" Dani asked.

Danny looked down at the baby. She had black hair, and purple eyes. She was very tiny.

Danny smiled at Sam.

"Amethyst."

* * *

**I'm just waiting for the incoming "OMG I HATE YOU SO MUCH WHY" lol **

**Please don't hate me! Sequel coming soon!**

**THE END.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
